Tena Iza
Tena Iza (テナ・イザ,Tena Iza) or otherwise as the Perfume Queen (香水王妃, Kosui Ohi[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]) and often know as the 'Demon Bear’s Sister '(鬼熊シス,Onikuma-shisu) is the performer of the Sujata Pirates and is a member ofDonsai's Elite, current she is partnered with Ryba. Tena is also the younger sister of Big Boss Teno and she was a former member of the Sichiyozoku. Until she was replaces by Nicki Saika and after her brother and her had their fall out, she had gone off. She became a rather famous icon in the world, she was known for her beauty and as such she had become a Marine poster woman. In other words her beauty was used to get young men to recruit into the Marines, as her add campaign promised. “Join the Marines today and meet a woman like Tena Iza!”, of course this had gotten the young men to sign up quickly to meet such a woman. However after going out and acting as a spokes person for the marines and helping to cheer the boys up. She had grown bored, until she herself had left her job and all of the money behind. She then turned to piracy, originally becoming a member of the Alvida Pirates and committing crimes as member of her crew. Until again she had gotten bored of being a member of the crew and then she had left again. Then she had gone out becoming an assassin for a short while, until she had gotten bored again. Then on one night she had had an encountered with a mysterious ghost, who had told her a way that she wouldn’t be bored anymore. She could have anything she wanted, go out and find the Sujata Pirates. So Tena and found Donsai Sujata, telling him the story he allowed her to join. She had shown her true powers to him and Donsai was deeply impressed, thus making her one of his elite. With that Tena had earned herself a bounty of 146,300,000 for such crimes as. Leaving the marines and world government affiliates, becoming an assassin and taking out bounty hunters that came after her. Then becoming a member of the Sujata Pirates and her most famous crime is the defeat of the Shichibukai warlord Boa Hancock. With this Tena sets out to have fun in the new world that Donsai sets out to make. Appearance Tena is famous for her beauty and youthful appearance, she seems to be the an average sized woman. With a big bust and curvy body to match, she had long purple that is seen mostly in french braids. From the top going to a dark purple and going down the tips of her hair, beginning to appear a snow white color. On the top of her head she wears a Phoenix crown, that is shaped in an upside down crescent and has tassels on the end of said crown. In terms of clothing it would have varied during her days as a spokeswoman. She was given some of the most expensive cloths to keep her happy as said spokeswoman for the marines. But her comment outfit is a little leather battle suit. On her top she has to straps that cover the tips of her bust and the rest revealing her body, with a long V going down to the lower part of her belly-button. Then on her arms, she warns fish netting and a stream of pink lase. On her hips she has more of this lase going down her back side, look like a nine-tailed kistune. Much like on her arm, she wear fish netting stocking and she seems to go barefoot. Of she is seen wearing sets of gold, pearl and silver chains and beads. She has golden wrist and ankle bracelets. Most of the time she is seen with a set of floating baoding balls. Gallery Navigation Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Antagonists Category:Rokushiki User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Pirate Category:Assassin Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Sujata Pirates Category:Female Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Performer Category:Thief Category:Former Bounty Hunter Category:Artist Category:Dancer Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User